


Handy

by asuralucier



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: A Helping Hand, Handholding, Introspection, M/M, love me a good weirdo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:49:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28905900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asuralucier/pseuds/asuralucier
Summary: Takao doesn’t exactly know how it’s happened, but he’s kind of developed a thing for Midorima’s hands.
Relationships: Midorima Shintarou/Takao Kazunari
Kudos: 51





	Handy

Midorima Shintarou was one hell of a strange guy. Takao Kazunari knew that from the get-go and he had since come to terms with the fact Midorima’s strangeness, down to his insistence on buying lucky items on game days and keeping up with a stupid popular horoscope was possibly the least interesting thing about him. (Though Takao did wonder sometimes how Midorima afforded some of the more expensive items without going broke.) 

No, the most interesting thing about Midorima was his hands. Midorima seemed just as obsessed with his hands as Takao was. He taped his hands meticulously after practice and every game. Sometimes, Takao even got to help. 

Not that Takao would ask, and not that Midorima would call it helping either. In fact, Midorima would always look away while this was happening, as if he was somehow a little embarrassed. 

Takao worked slowly, winding each piece of pre-measured tape around Midorima’s fingers one by one. Practice had been pretty intense today and Takao noted that Midorima’s palm was warm. He also noticed that the skin of Midorima’s palm was rougher than usual, and that a fresh blister had formed at the inside of the third finger of Midorima’s left hand. This was not surprising, given just how many full-court threes he’d shot (and sank) today. 

“...Hey, Shin-chan, does this hurt?” Takao asked, “I could always get some cream or something before I tape this up. We have a practice game tomorrow, don’t wanna let this distract you, you know?” 

Midorima studied Takao out of the corner of his eye with a neutral expression. Then he touched his free hand to his glasses. “Who do you think you’re talking to? Anyway, I’m more worried about the way you’re molesting my hand, Takao.” 

“I’m not _molesting_ your hand, okay. I’m—” Normally, Takao might have insisted that Midorima put some first aid cream to prevent the blister from getting worse, but now he was more distracted by the red flush in his cheeks that wasn’t going away. Midorima always went out of his way to be weird about stuff like this. 

“You’re what?” Midorima arched an eyebrow.

Takao sighed loudly and made short work of taping up the rest of Midorima’s fingers. “Never mind. Anyway, I’m done.” 

He watched as Midorima got to his feet and flexed his fingers, as if testing them. Satisfied after a few seconds, as if Takao hadn’t done this dozens of times before, Midorima stuck his hand out towards Takao to help him to his feet. 

But even after Takao stood up, Midorima turned to walk out of the changing room and didn’t let go of Takao’s hand. “Fine, then let’s get going.” 

It wasn't like Takao exactly minded.


End file.
